Asian Vacation
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: The asian nations plan to go on a trip to a vacant island in Japan. How will this turn out? Features China, Thailand, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea, Japan, and Vietnam. Don't forget to R&R ChinaXVietnam HKXTaiwan and slight ThailandXVietnam
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Well for a while now I've been into a new anime Axis Powers Hetalia or APH for short, and I found an amazing drawing and I got permission to do a fic about it. And if you don't know what the show is GO LOOK IT UP! I swear its one of the best animes you'll ever watch. If you want to see the picture heres the link(just remove the spaces to go to it) and the one under it will take you to a website all about hetalia:**

**http: / / khakipants12. deviantart. com /gallery/#/ d29mfbs**

**http:/ / Hetalia .wikia . org**

**Human names are used quite a bit in this story and there might be some OOCness. Well anyways hope you guys like the fic. And don't forget to review~!**

* * *

It was a warm, quite, and sunny afternoon, well at least it was until a scream filled the air.

"Aiyyaa! Korea!" the scream came from a Chinese man with his brown hair in a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. The reason for his scream was that a Korean man's hands were clasped over his chest. The Korean man wore a navy blue and white hanbok.

"Your breasts now belong to Korea!" the kKrean man exclaimed. But shortly afterwards he was hit in the head with a rice paddle. The holder of the rice paddle was a Vietnamese woman with a green ao dai on. The Korean man fell to the floor, but he sprang up again in less than a second. "Ow! Vietnam what was that for!

"That was for giving all of us a headache and for nearly giving China a heart attack and for just being annoying." the Vietnamese woman named Hue answered in a calm tone.

"Hey! I did not give aniki a heart attack! And I am not annoying!"

"Yes you are." another female voice answered. This time it was a Taiwanese woman dressed in pink with a stray strand of hair sticking out of her head.

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Prove it!"

"Well for starters you tend to be very loud and annoying a lot, you seem to have an obsession with Japan," she points a finger to a Japanese man in a white navy uniform,"and China's "breast", you tend to claim that everything originated in Korea.

"I think thats enough Taiwan." Hue said.

"Okay then! I'm going to go look for Hong Kong." with that the Taiwanese woman left the room. But as she left another person walked into the room. This time it was a Thai man wearing glasses.

"Whats with all the noise?" the man looked like he had just woken up.

"Thailand, its past noon and you just woke up?" Vietnam raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've been up all night packing for our vacation. And anyways whats with all the noise? Can't you guys go like an hour without causing trouble?"

"Korea was groping China again, and I'm sure we could if Korea would stop causing trouble." the Korean man had said something but everyone ignored him. "You've finished packing already?" the thai man nodded. "But we don't leave for another two days."

"Well I thought that I might as well pack early so I don't forget anything later on when everyone is doing last minute packing." the Vietnamese women nodded slowly taking in what the Thai man had said..and then there was a loud crash and everyone jumped.

"What was that aru?" they all ran into a room to see another Chinese man. He had some thick eyebrows and the same Taiwanese woman next to a broken vase. "What happend in here aru?"

"I bumped into Hong Kong and I fell and broke the vase." answeared the Taiwanese woman. "Sorry." The Vietnamese woman sighed and started to pick up the broken pieces and throwing them away. "Sorry you have to clean up my mess Vietnam." Taiwan was looking at the ground.

"Its alright. Are you done packing?" Taiwan nodded. "Good. Now who hasn't finished packing for the trip?" no one raised their hand or showed any indication that they haven't. "Good looks like everyone is done. I guess we're all ready to go on vacation then!"

* * *

**A/N: Here are the names for the characters in my story, * will indicate that that is their official name that was given to them by their creator.**

**Hue: Vietnam**

***Wang Yao/Yao: China**

***Kiku: Japan**

**Mei: Taiwan**

**Hong: HongKong**

**Thai: Thailand**

***Im Young Soo/Young Soo: Korea**

**I got kinda lazy on the names for Taiwan, Vietnam, HongKong, and Thailand. I also got really lazy on the descriptions for the characters. I hope they're not too out of character. And sorry for the short chapter. And remember reviews are very much loved, no matter what. If you think the story could use some improvement please don't hesitate to say so. There also might be some spelling errors in this story, I don't use the beta thing.**

**I think that Vietnam would be loving and sisterly towards Taiwan because these two are one of the **_**very**_** few female nations and not to mention these two are I think the only female asian nations, but I could be wrong.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	2. Vacation Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Vacation time for the asian nations!**

* * *

-Two Days Later-

"We are finally going on that vacation!" Young Soo was very hyperactive today, but he had good reasons to be.

"This is going to be fun!" Taiwan was also very happy and jumpy about this vacation.

"I agree, it will be very relaxing to be able to just lay on a beach and have fun for once." Vietnam was still the mature one but she sounded happy too.

"But Japan whats the name of the island you're taking us to aru?" Japan had yet to tell them the name of the island or even its whereabouts.

"Ah, gomen I forgot to tell you. The island is a new one that was just discovered and has not yet been opened to the public, we are the first to visit the island on a trip."

"Wait if we're the first to visit does that mean that there are going to be wild animals where we're going?" Taiwan started to slightly freak out and hold on really tightly to Hong Kong's arm.

"No we will be staying in a reserved area, there will be no dangerous wild animals around."

"Are you sure?" Taiwan's grip on Hong Kong's arm tightened.

"Yes, I am very sure." But Taiwan didn't let go of his arm.

"Mei? Will you please let go of my arm? I'm starting to lose feeling in it." Hong asked in a calm tone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know how tight I was holding onto you." Taiwan then jumped away from him and went to stand by Vietnam.

"Can we just get going!" Young Soo butted in not being able to wait any longer.

"Fine, lets get going."

"Yay!" the energetic Korean ran out the door forgetting about his bags. China let out a sigh and they waited just a few second before he ran right back in all flustered. "I forgot my bags." Thailand and Vietnam side stepped to let him get to his bags. "Now we can go." everyone laughed and they each filed out one-by-one.

As soon as they had made it to the island Korea and Taiwan jumped out of the plane and ran to the large hut they were staying at near the beach. They other five soon followed them. When they had reached the hut they heard Taiwan and Korea fighting.

"Aiyah! What is it now aru~?"

"I don't know maybe we should go check it out." Japan advised. Vietnam and Hong Kong just walked towards the room that they were in and saw that Taiwan was screaming at Korea and he was yelling back at her.

"No! I get this room." Korea yelled.

"But I'm a _lady_ so I should get it." Taiwan reasoned.

"No-" but just before Korea could come up with another reason as to why he gets the room Vietnam stepped in.

"Alright will both of you be quite?" Vietnam had her rice paddle in her hand and was looking ver annoyed with those two. The two quickly stopped fighting and it was deadly quite. "Alright. Me and Taiwan will get this room, China and Hong Kong will get the room next to us, Thailand and Japan will get the room down the hall and you will get your own room across from them got it!" everyone nodded.

"Ha! You have to share a room with Hue and I get one all to my self!" Young Soo was jumping up and down.

"Its because no one wants to share one with you." Mei was quick to respond. And so they started to fight again. Everyone walked out of the room and just left them.

"At this rate I think I'll be the one sleeping in the room all by myself." Vietnam sighed.

"I think I know how to get them to stop fighting!" with that Thailand ran back into the room. There was silence for a second and then there was two screams of "I DO!" then Thailand came back out.

"Wow Thai what did you do?"

"I asked them if they wanted to go to the beach." everyone cracked up.

"I guess we're going then aru~" they all nodded and went to their designated room to change. They all met up at the beach after they were done. All the guys had finished dressing and where now waiting down by the more sandy part of the beach for the girls. They all had swim trunks with their flags on it, but Japan had a white T-shirt over his and Hong Kong had a red hoddie-vest on as well.

"Ana~? Where are the girls?"

"I don't know..." Hong's expression was the same as ever.

"Maybe we should go check?" Japan looked like he was contemplating whether or not to go in and check on them.

"I think they're coming right now aru~" and that they were they running up to the boys. Taiwan had on a pink bikini top and she had a wrap with her flag on it and Vietnam had a red bikini top with a gold star on it and there were bows on either side of her bikini bottom.

"Finally you two are here! We have been waiting for forever. What was taking so long?" Korea asked.

"Oh! Well Vietnam had some trouble tying the top of her-" Vietnam quickly put her hand over Taiwan's mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Hehehe its nothing lets get going shall we?"

"Okay?" they all started to walk torwads the beach. Vietnam let go of Taiwan and they followed everyone else.

"Wow Kiku this place is amazing." Taiwan breathed.

"Uh-huh." one of the nother nations said but no one decided to look because the beach was so amazing and beautiful.

"Well?"

"Well what Korea?"

"Well are we going to go enjoy the beach or are we going to just stand here? We're only here for a little while."

"Hes right. Lets go have some fun!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay I got a little lazy with some parts of the story so just bear with me on this. I'm trying to use different languages in this story so sorry if I spell it wrong or misuse it and please correct me. I know vietnamese as a first language so I can use it more with Vietnam and I know enought japanese to use it for some of Japan's speech but I know little to no korean, a few words in chinese, and absolutely no thai so don't expect very much from me in those characters.

**And here is the translation**

**gomen: sorry**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	3. Beach Fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Lets have some beach fun! **

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" giggles and laughs filled the air as the nations ran down the beach. Young Soo went straight to the water while the other nations set things up.

"You guys need any help?" Taiwan looked at the ocean and then at the other nations and then again at the ocean. Vietnam looked at China and they nodded.

"No we don't why don't you go play in the water with Young Soo."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you! I love you Hue!" with that she ran towards the water and Hue chuckled lightly. She and China spread out the very large beach towel and both wondered where the hell had Japan gotten it.

Some where on the other side of the beach Thai was walking around and found a pretty shell and as he went along the beach he found more and more. He had collected quite a few and he ran back to show the others. But when he came back he only saw Hue sitting on the towel and everyone else was gone.

"Hey where is everybody?" he looked around and there was nobody there.

"Huh? Oh, they're all in the water playing." she smiled.

"Well why aren't you with them?"

"I just don't want to be in the water right now."

"Oh, okay then. Hey look at all the shells I found." he placed the shells down to show her. They looked through the shells and sorted them and pretty soon they had piles of shells scattered everywhere with shells ranging from different colors and sizes.

Click. Click. Click. The camera shutter opened and closed as its owner took pictures of the nations paying in the water. The owner was none other than Japan. He quickly looked around the see that all but two of the nations where there. Said two where up further on the beach looking at shells and they looked like they where having a fun time doing so. Click. Click. Two pictures of those two where taken before he walked up to them.

"Thai-san, Vietnam-san why aren't you too with the rest of us?" he asked casually holding the camera.

"Oh! Kiku! Look at all the shells that Thai found aren't they amazing?" Thailand blushed as Vietnam kept looking through the shells she found a small black one and when she flipped it over it had white spots in it. "Thai! Kiku! Take a look at this!" both men leaned in to take a look to she what she was talking about. "Isn't it pretty?" she showed them the little white spots on the shell.

"It is rather interresting isn't it Kiku?".

"Hai, Thai-san." the three of them continued to talk for a while until Thailand expressed that he wanted to go swimming.

"Well then go." Vietnam let out a soft giggle.

"But I want you to go with me!"

"Why do you need me to go with you? Everyone else is down there."

"Because I do! So pleaaase?" he gave her his best puppy dog look knowing that he could get her to do it. Vietnam cracked in less than ten seconds.

"Oh! Oh alright you win."

"Alright!" exclaimed a very happy Thailand. Vietnam slowly got up and brushed some of the of sand off of her and when Thailand grabbed her she grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be Japan. Thailand dragged both of them down to beach to join the others. He finally stopped at the shoreline to let them go before he jumped into the water. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh fine." Vietnam ran into the water to join them. Thai swam farther into the ocean until the water was almost at his waist. Vietnam quickly caught up to him and then Thai spashed the cold water at her. She gasped and chases him in the water but since she was shorter than him, she was slower in the water. "Hey! Get back here!" she yelled but he just laughed and kept on running from her. He finally stopped and she caught up. She put her hand on his head and she dunked his head into the water. When he came back up he pulled Vietnam down into the water with him. They both swam back closer to the shore until the water was just a bit above their knees. The other nations saw them and joined them, Japan was still on the beach with the camera taking pictures.

"Hey! Kiku why don't you join us?" Taiwan was asking the man to join them but he refused. He had said that he would rather stay on the beach. But he didn't see Korea sneak up behind him and grab him. And soon the poor man was tossed into the water with the rest of them.

"My camera!" He couldn't find it and there were pictures that he hadn't had time to develope like the ones with Amerika-san and England-san. And he was going to show it to Hungary-san after the trip.

"Jeez don't worry about it I have it." Korea held it up to show him. Japan got out of the water and took it from the taller man. He held it close fearing that he might lose it and he would lose all of the wonderful pictures that where in it.

"Well it looks like Japan doesn't want to join up aru~. Maybe I can convince him to have some fun with us aru~" China mused to himself.

"No! You stay away from Kiku!" Taiwan yells as she produced a knife out of nowhere, obviously she had been spending _way too _much time with Belarus. "Stay away from him!"

"I-I-I w-will aru~" and in a blink of an eye the knife disappeared. And she started to giggle as she ran towards Vietnam.

"Hey! Hey! Lets go swiming!" she tugged at her arm and Hue agreed to go with her as the two ran off the rest of them just stood in fear wondering about the knife.

As the hours went by it was soon time for lunch and they got out of the water and packed up everything.

"OWWW!" a female voice yelled. Everyone dropped everything to inspect what had happened. Taiwan was on the beach holding her left foot in pain. Japan examined the foot closely, he touches the small cut and there was another yell of pain.

"Gomen, Mei-chan." he says in a quite voice. "It seems like you've stepped in some broken shells and I can see that there are some in your foot. We need to get back, I have a medical kit there." they all nodded and Japan got up and offered her his hand to help her but she couldn't stand.

"How are we going to get her back if she can't walk?" Young Soo had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to figure out a way to get her back to the house. Hong Kong walked up to her, turned around, and bent over so she could get on his back.

"Get on." his face was the same as always never changing. Taiwan wasn't sure if she should or not and as if he could read her mind he spoke up. "I wont drop you or anything..." he trailed off and Taiwan slowly got onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and her grip tightened because of the sudden shift. He quickly wrapped his arms around the back of her knees to keep her from falling and he started to slowly walk back to the house. When her was fairly farther up then them her turned around and gave them a questioning look. Everyone snapped back into the life and started to catch up to them.

When they got back to the hut Hong Kong slowly places her down on the couch. Japan went somewhere to retrieve the medical kit. When he got back he took out a disinfectant cloth and took her foot into his hand and he started to wipe it but the thing was that it stung like hell. So Taiwan latched onto the nearest person which was Hong Kong. Once the pain was gone she let go of him to look at japan.

"I-is it over?" she had tears in her eyes because it hurt so bad.

"There seems to be pieces of the shell stuck in your foot Mei-chan." Japan rummaged around in the kit and pulled out a pair of tweezers. "You might want to hold onto something because this might hurt." she let out a whimper and clung once again onto Hong Kong. He picked her up and she let out a yelp.

Taiwan's POV

Hong just picked me up and soon I was in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my body and I saw him nod at Kiku. And then I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I cried out. It hurt a lot! I felt a light brushing on the top of my head. Did he just kiss me? But it was gone as soon as fast as it came. And then there was some more pain in my foot. Tears started to weld up in my eyes and then I felt it again. And this time I was sure that he had kissed me. But I had no time to think about it before there was another sharp stinging in my foot. But I was slowly getting used to it and I didn't cry out, I just bit my lower lip. I felt him place his chin on the top of my head and he whispered something but I didn't catch it. And then he said something again.

"What?" I didn't understand but I think it was something like "just relax" or something, there was more pain and then I heard Japan get up. I looked back at him and he was gone. Soon he returned with some banages to wrap my foot with. As soon as he was done I felt Hong let go of me and I got off his lap and stood up. It hurt when I tried to walk.

"Uhh guys I can't walk." I sat back down on the couch as Hong and Kiku were cleaning up everything. Kiku said something to Hong but I didn't hear it because they were out of my range. He nodded and they walked off for a bit and then they returned and Hong walked straight to me. He picked me up bridal stlye and took me back to the bedroom that I shared with Hue. He set me down slowly on the bed before straighening back up again. Looks like all those years that he spent with Arthur really did make him a gentalmen alfter all.

"You have to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Japan will check up on you later to see how you're doing, and we'll see if you can walk tomorrow." he started to walk alway towards a the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Am I just suppose to sit here all day long with nothing to do?" he turned his head and nodded before he turned around again. "Hey! At least get Hue in here!" I thought I saw him nod before he left but I could've just been seeing thing. I waited for a while but then I grew tired and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was the door opening and closing.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to submit this before school started so I kinda rushed it a bit. Maybe I'll come back and edit this later but most likely not. Sorry if it sucks again I rushed it. School is starting really really soon so my updates will be even slower than it already is.**

**And I just **_**had**_** to sneak some HKXTaiwan into this chapter. Some ChinaXVietnam will be in the next chapter so that gives you guys who support those two something to look forward to.**

**Translations**

**No new ones for this chapter**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	4. China and Vietnam's Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier I was busy with my AP classes at school so its like extra homework and not enough time for my fics. By the way this chapter is just the tiny bit sad. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and just as I promised some ChiVi in this chapter.**

* * *

"How is Mei doing?" Vietnam asked as soon as she saw Hong Kong entering the room.

"She fell asleep, but she requested that you come see her." he walked over the the cupboard and took out a glass cup and filled it with water. After he drained the cup and placed it down on the counter he left to go sit in the living room.

"I guess I'll go see Mei now." Vietnam walked off to their shared room. As she walked in she saw that the younger girl had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Maybe I'll come back later." she closed the door and walked back out.

"Hey I thought you were going to see Mei." Korea was eating some type of candy of some sort...

"Shes asleep. I'll check back later."

"Hue." she turned around and caught a water bottle flying her way.

"Thanks Thai." she opened the bottle and started to drink from it. She capped it and put it down on the counter. She walked over to the very large couch that everyone was sitting on. They all sat there in slience listening to the wind and the sound of the ocean. Vietnam sighed and leaned into the person on the right of her. China made a soft sound as she leaned into him and rested her head on his. He looked over at her to see that she already asleep.

"Is there anything we can do?" Korea was loud and China was afraid that he would wake her up.

"Shhh!" China held his finger up to his lips to tell him to shut up.

"Oh! Sorry!" China let out a frustrated sigh and leaned over to tell Hong Kong something. He nodded and then China picked her up bridal style and carried her off.

China's POV

Young Soo can be such a child sometimes, he almost woke her up. I was carrying her to mine and Hong Kong's room because Taiwan was already in their room and bringing her in would just disturb her. I slowly opened the door to our room and walked over to my bed. I placed her down gently as to not wake her. A sudden rush of nostalgia came over me. I remeber back when things were so much simpler. Me and Hue have always been the two eldest out of all of us, back then nothing else in the world mattered except for our little family. We were all so happy, but then they all started to drift away starting with her. But maybe it was all my fault. My rulers and my country were so overbearing of her. Never did we once think about their feelings.

I let out a sigh thiking about things like this never helped. Before long I found myself staring at her, she was so peaceful. I watched as her chest rose up and down from her breathing. I wonder if she remebers any of it after so long?

"Do you remember how happy we were back then aru?" I murmured as I brushed some of the hair out of her face. Out of habit I leaned over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I got up and left the room making sure to just barely close the door.

Normal POV

Hours passed before Vietnam woke up from her nap. She looked at her surroundings and found that she was in one of the bedrooms and judging by the belongings that were scattered about it was China's and Hong Kong's room. She got up and made the bed. She walked out of the room to find that no one was there.

"Anyone here?" she walked around to the various rooms looking for them but they were gone. 'This house is much bigger than it looks' she thought to herself. Finaly she gave up and walked into her's and Taiwan's room to see that she was still sleeping. She sat down on the bed gently, she looked over to Taiwan's foot to see the bandages. There was light spotting of blood but it wasn't much. She found some extra ones by the nightstand and started to unwrap the ones on her foot. Taiwan woke up just as she started to undo the bandages.

"Hue?" she gently rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave a soft yawn. Taiwan watched quitely as Vietnam re-wrapped her foot in some new bandages.

"Có đau không?" it took her a while to register what the other was saying but she shook her head.

"No, not really. It just throbs a little but its not unbareable." she tried to stand up but she just wobbled back and forth until she had to grab the nightstand for support. Vietnam walked over and helped her support herself and she took her into the kitchen. She helped Taiwan sit down in a chair by the counter.

"Are you hungry?" Vietnam checked the cupboards and the refrigerator.

"Yeah I am." her stomach rumbled soon after she finished and the two laughed.

"So what do you want to eat?" Taiwan shrugged before a thoughtful look took over the features.

"Oh! How about some phở?" Vietnam let out a soft chuckle and gathered everything that is needed to cook it.

"Alright then, but it takes a little while. You think you can wait?" she started to boil the water for the noddles.

"Of course! I'm not like Korea."

"Here,"she handed the younger girl a cutting board, a knife and some partly frozed meat,"cut the meat really thin and put it in this bowl." she set a bowl next to her for the meat.

For the next hour and a half the two sat, talked, and laughed while they cooked the food.

"By the way wheres everyone else Hue?" the elder looked over her shoulder from the pot that she was currently stiring.

"I don't really know. I fell asleep and when I woke up they were all gone. But I am starting to get worried."

"I hope they're alright..." but before either one of them could speak more on the matter they heard a voice.

"We're bacckkkk! Vietnam! Taiwan! You two up yet?" the loud voice could only belong to Korea.

"Well I guess theres no point in dicussing this any longer." the two laughed.

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" Thailand walked in leaned on the counter.

"Oh nothing." Vietnam gave him a soft smile before she went back back to her cooking.

"I smell food da-ze!" Korea ran into the kitchen smelling the food. "Whats she cooking?"

"Phở." Taiwan swung her legs back and forward impatiently.

"Alright! Her's _always_ taste better than anyone else ana~" Thailand had started to get some bowls out.

"Why thank you Thai."

"So when do we get to eat?" Korea was impatient and was practically jumping up and down.

"Soon, its almost done. Why don't you go set the table or something." irritation was creeping into her voice. Korea sensing this did as he was told and Taiwan let out a soft giggle, before Hong Kong picked her up. She let out a loud gasp and almost knocked them over. He took her over to the dining room where Japan had pulled out one of the chairs and Hong Kong gently set her down. She watched as everyone worked at setting the table and getting ready as she just sat there. Korea placed a pair of chopsticks and a spoon that was used for soups(A/N: Anyone know what those are call?) next to her.

"So is it done yet?" as soon as the table was finished he went back to bugging her about it.

"I swear if you ask me that one more time I will take that bottle of chile sauce and dump it in your phở." even though he could take some heat being one to just eat kimchi at random times he knew that she was serious.

"Sorry." and he left her alone. Minutes passed before she announces that it was finished. Before long they were all sitting at the table with the steam of the food everywhere.

"Mmm this smells good." Taiwan reached for the limes were cut and put on a plate. When she squeezed it it got all over her hand, she brought said hand up to her lips and licked a finger. Her nose scrunched up at the taste. "That was a bad idea." everyone at the table laughed.

"Ow! Hot !Hot! Hot!" everyone looked over a Korea who had seemed to have started eating and got burned.

"Aiyah Korea you should know better aru." he passed the younger nation a glass of water. Korea drank it up very quickly.

"My tounge burns." but not being one that could be put off for very long he started to eat again, but this time he was careful not to burn himself again. They all started to eat soon after watching the younger nation eat for a while. They all started to eat, there was utter silence while they ate.

"So why were you all gone when we woke up?" Taiwan spoke up.

"We went hiking and exploring different parts of the island." Hong Kong responded from his place beside her.

"Oh. Well how was it?"

"It was amazing aru. Maybe if your leg is better we can take you and Vietnam there tomorrow."

"Alright." Taiwan smiled with delight and continued her eating.

They chattered about random subjects while they ate their dinner. When they finished Vietnam had started to clean up but was stopped by a larger hand over her's. She turned around to see that it was China's and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it?" she asked him, but then he smiled.

"Go sit down, we can do it aru. Besides you and Mei did all of the cooking by yourselves aru." he let go of her hand and took all of bowls from her hand. She stood there and stared at him. He came back out to get the rest of the dishes and to push her out to the living room. "Just relax we have everything under control aru~" a smile was ever present on the older nation's face as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go take a shower then." she sighed and walked back into her and Taiwan's shared room. She was deep in thought and didn't notice that the light was on in the bathroom. She walked in and found that Taiwan was half-dressed.

"Sorry I didn't know that you were in here." Vietnam was about to walk back out but then Taiwan spoke up.

"Its alright, I'm finished anyways." She stood up, dressed herself, and slightly hopped out of the bathroom. Vietnam held the door for her and the younger nation planted herself on her bed.

"Do you need anything before I take a shower?" Vietnam wanted to make sure the younger girl was okay before she did anything.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides Hong is in the next room, if I need anything I can always ask him."

"Alright." Vietnam closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. She would not want a repeat of a certain incident. She quickly undressed herself and stepped into the shower. She started the water and the warm water rushed out of the shower head. She let out a soft sigh and grabbed the shampoo; she started to wash her long, dark hair. Then a question ran through her mind at that moment.

_"Do you remember how happy we were back then..." _the voice was a famliar one. One that she has known her whole life, but she had no idea where the question came from. She shook her head and rinsed her hair. She washed the rest of her body, turned off the shower, and got out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door to the beadroom to find that Taiwan was nowhere in the room. She walked over to her side and dug through her belongings for her bra, panties, and nightgown. Once she found them she quickly put them on and tossed the towel into a basket with her other clothing.

She found that Taiwan was in the livingroom with everyone else, and they where chatting about something. She took a seat between Taiwan and Thailand, and listened to them talk but she soon found herself drifting off into her own thoughts and was no long paying any attenion.

"Hue? Hue? Are you there?" it was Thailand's voice and she forced herself back into the subject they were talking about.

"Huh?" she found herself feeling very tired.

"Are you alright?" his voice was full of concern. His hand currently rested on her forehead, then her neck checking for a fever.

"Yeah, I am I'm just a little tired is all." she gave a weak smile at the man.

"Alrigh then if you say so." he didn't sound very convinced but he didn't push the subject. She heard a loud yawn and looked over at Taiwan; the girl was half asleep and she was currently leaning against Hong Kong for support.

"Maybe its time for bed." Japan spoke up from where he was sitting next to China. They all nodded in agreement. As they all stood up and was about to go to their rooms Vietnam stopped China on his way out.

"I-I want to talk to you." her voice was shaky.

"Alright aru. How about we go outside?" she nodded slightly and followed him out into the large garden out back. The two sat down on the bench, there was silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or that if it was real," she hesitated for a moment she could see that his eyes were trained on her's. She could see everything in his eyes; wisdom from all of the years that hes been on this earth, kindness and tolerance from the years of being alone, and understanding from going through his own problems and suffering more than anyon could know. She was suddenly no longer hesitant and contuned on,"but I heard a voice it was yours, it asked me a question. And I want to give it an answer." she let out a shaky breath. "Yes, I do remember how happy we were back then." she looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Y-you heard aru?" he couldn't believe that she had even heard him. He was just mostly talking to himself, without much of a thought.

"So you did ask that question."

"Yes. But you were never ment to hear it aru..." he was hoping that it wouldn't change a thing bwtween the two, but the chances of that weren't very good at this point.

"I was happy back then too. Don't think that it was just you." her voice was laced with what he assumed was longing. Longing for back then back when it was simpler between the two.

"Then why aru? Why did you do that?" his mind was slightly fuzzy, but he knew that he needed answers. He has been holding this question in for the longest of time but now it was such a burden that he just wanted to let it go. And now it was in the air, he could no longer take it back.

"Because, it wasn't like it was my choice. My people were unhappy with your rulers. They needed their freedom and I need to do what I know is best for them. For them your rulers were unbearable and they were suffering. And you and I both know that when a country's people are suffering they will suffer too. I had to end the pain even if it ment fighting you I would do it, for my people." a familar pain gripped both of their hearts.

"Then why didn't you tell me about this aru?"

"Do you really think that you would've listened to me? Even back then you always _thought _you knew what was best. My opinion didn't matter, you were always going to brush it off. I _had_ to fight back. It was the only way that you would see me as an equal and not as little sister that you had to dote on. I needed to be my own country and if I didn't fight back I would never be strong." the years of pent up emotions from way back then came rushing forth. She was suddenly aware of what she was saying and didn't want this to continue any longer. There was now nothing but silence between the two while the words hung in the air.

"Is that why you left me aru? You did it because you wanted to be my equal and not my little sister?"

"I did it for my people." she was a stubborn one but he knew, he always had that she wasn't telling all of it. A soft chuckle came from his lips. It was amazing how the air between the two seemed to have cleared up instantly.

"Its getting late aru. Lets go back inside." the two stood up and walked back in. most of the lights were off except for the ones in the kitchen. Since Vietnam was closer she turned that light off. The two walked back to their rooms softly so they wouldn't wake up everyone else. When they each came to the end of the hall they split up to go into their seperate room.

"China?"

"Yes?" her turned around to face her and he felt soft lips on his cheek. She pulled back and he blinked a couple time. He touched his cheek softly where she had kissed him.

"Cảm ơn." she smiled back at him.

"What for?" he was baffled, there was no reason for her to say thank you to him.

"For everything you did for me back then. I really don't think I would've become this strong if it wasn't for you." he chuckled to himself.

"Good night aru." he smile softly and gave a soft yawn. He turned back around and headed into his room.

"Good night." she did the same as he had and went into her room.

* * *

**A/N: I find that after a day at the beach or pool I always feel tired so I wated to add that felling into the story. I find it hard to write in normal POV or some reason, I like writing in someone's POV(can't remember what that was called*fail*). **

**The way Vietnam is making the phở is the way my family makes it. I don't know how anyone else does it so don't go off and tell me she is making it wrong or whatever.**

**Translations-I forgot to mention that these are just rough translations so they might be off or just wrong, its hard for me to acually give a full traslation on vietnamese words because I suck at at explaining and translating is pretty much the same thing for me so its as close as I could get it to an english translation. If you can correct any mistakes about it for me thank you and that would be wonderful.**

**Có đau không?-Does it hurt?**

**phở-Do I really need to explain this one? If you don't know what it is please go look it up.**

**Cảm ơn-Thank you**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	5. Hiking Expedition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Been a while since I've updated this story.**

* * *

The morning sun drifted through the open blinds of the room shared by the only two females of the group. The eldest opened her eyes and blinked a couple times before sitting up and stretching. She looked over the the smaller girl to see that she was still sleeping. The older one chuckled to herself softly before she picked out some of her clothing and headed for the bathroom. When she was finished with her shower she dressed herself and headed back out to their bedroom. She gave a quick glance at the clock and she was surprised at how early it still was. She shrugged and headed out to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that everyone else but Taiwan up and bustling around the house.

"Good morning Hue aru~" she heard China's voice drift through from the kitchen from where he was making breakfast along with Hong Kong and Japan.

"Would you three like some eiyhelp?" she was willing to offer some but they declined.

"You and Mei-chan made dinner last night, and now it is our turn to make breakfast for you two." then he went back to making the rice.

"But then what do I do?" she didn't like having nothing to do and she most definitely didn't like letting everyone else do all of the work.

"Why don't you go see if Mei is up yet?" Thailand suggested while cutting up some vegetables.

"Fine." she walked back to her room to find that the younger girl had just woken up and was getting ready to take a shower. "Mei are you sure that you should be up?" she walked over to help the smaller girl with her clothing.

"Ah-huh. Its a lot better than yesterday but it still throbs a little."

"Are you sure that you don't need help?"

"No, I'm fine Hue. Theres no need to worry." she shook her head as she said this. She then headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Vietnam then walked back out to see that the boys were mostly finished with breakfast. They all started to chat about random things while they waited for Taiwan to finish her morning shower. When she did finally finish and had met them out in the dinning room.

"Smells good out her what did you guys make?" she looked over the table to see that there was of course rice, vegetables, salted fish, fried eggs, some kimchi for Korea, and Hong Kong's favourite-steamed buns. She wobbled a little bit as she walked over to the table and tripped. Hong Kong caught her and helped her back up and over to the table. "Xièxiè." she said smiling and he just nodded.

"I think its time to eat aru~" they all sat down in their seats and started to eat. Taiwan giggled when she saw Korea dive for the Kimchi even though he knew full well that no one else ate it.

"Mei-chan is your foot better?" Japan asked carefully just a little bit after they had started to eat.

"Yes it is thank you." she smiled as she grabbed one of the steamed buns. She took a bite and found that it was filled with pork. She knew that Hong Kong loved the ones that were filled with pork so she thought that he had made them.

"Are you up to go hiking?" she looked to her left when Hong Kong spoke up even though he was eating. His face remained unchanging and he continued to eat.

"Maybe, but it still throbs and hurts every now and then."

"Then we shouldn't go today. It can wait." she looked over to see that Japan had been the one to speak up.

"Awww! But I wanted to go back! It was so fun yesterday and we could spend even more time there today!" Korea was talking through a mouthful of kimchi, rice, and vegetables. Feeling bad that she was going to ruin everyone's fun she decided on what to do.

"You guys can go if you want. I don't want to ruin your time here."

"No, you'll come with us. Even if it means that we have to put it off for a while." Vietnam spoke up being the mature one.

"But-" she heard a sigh and looked over to Hong Kong once again.

"I'll just carry her then. She isn't that heavy." she saw him lean in to grab another one of the steamed buns and started to eat it.

"Really?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah. Besides if you didn't come Vietnam wouldn't let us go and Korea would whine all day long."

"So we're going?"

"Seems like it aru~"

"Alright now that all of that is settled, what time did you all get up to make this?" Hue had been wanting to ask this question since she saw them making breakfast.

"It wasn't that early, maybe just an hour and a half before you got up." Thailand said as he got up to get a second helping of rice.

"Really?"

"Yeah and with all of use working it didn't take long."

"All of you? Even Korea?" the last question had an amused tone to it. Thailand chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. Every single one of us." he sat down and everyone continued to eat. When they had finished everyone helped clean up and packed for their hiking trip. Taiwan had helped Vietnam pack some snacks because it was expected that the wouldn't be coming back to the hut until late. Vietnam made sure to pack a lot of the leftover steamed buns and water. She also packed a large variety fruit for them to eat once they got there.

"Everyone done?" Thailand asked once everything was in order and they were ready to leave. He looked around and they all seemed ready.

"Lets go then da-ze!" Korea excalimed while he rushed out the door. China sighed and followed after him making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Mei are you sure that you can walk?" Vietnam touched the younger girl's shoulder gently.

"Of course I can!" she started to walk toward the door before she started to wobble a little bit. She soon regained her balance and walked a little more before she stopped. "Okay my feet are starting to hurt a little..." Hong Kong walked over and she got on his back. He started to walk out to join the other two. This left just Thailand, Japan, and Vietnam in the home. The three started out the door too making sure to close the door behind them before they started their little hiking trip.

As they made their way through the more wooded part of the island they had to stop every now and then even though it wasn't very far from where they were staying.

"Aiyah, Korea please slow down! I'm not a young as the rest of you!" China was now lagging behind the rest of the group but that could also be explained by the large amount of items that he was carrying.

"Buuut aniki if we go any slower its going to take forever to get thereeee." Korea whined.

"Lets take a small break and lets try to get there soon alright?" Vietnam walked over to China and took a couple of things out of his arms. "Maybe you shouldn't carry this many items." after letting China catch his breath for a moment they continued forward. Once the reached their destination the two girls were amazed at the sight before them. The beach had soft white sand and the beautiful, clear blue waters of the ocean. Japan placed a towel on the white sand of the small beach. They could see that there was a cove over by the large rocks. Hong Kong placed Taiwan down on the towel and walked over to help Thailand with unplacking all of the things that they had brought with them. Grabbing one of the apples and a steamed bun he stuck the bun in his mouth and handed her the apple.

"Xièxiè." she took the read fruit from him and took a bite. It was sweet they looked around to see that Japan had laid out a watermelon and Korea was going to be the one to cut it.

"Can I cut it nowwwww?" by the tone in his voice Korea was getting impatient.

"Just wait a minute aru!" China was starting to get irritated with the taller Korean man and so was Vietnam. Thiland had walked off somewhere and no one could find him.

"We need to wait for Thai-san to come back." Japan said from his spot by Taiwan.

"I see him!" Korea pointed in some direction before bringing the large knife down on the watermelon. Bits and pieces of it flew everywhere. Vietnam seeing this grabbed her nón lá and that kept her from being covered in watermelon. Hong Kong caught one of the larger slices on his hand as it flew towards him. Thailand seeing the small piece of fruit flying at his face opened his mouth and caught it.

"Aiyahhhh! Korea!" China yelled at the top of his lungs as Taiwan giggled removing the bits of fruit from her hair.

"Woops sorry aniki!" Korea rubbed the back of his head nervously. Vietnam sighed and dug through one of the bags that they brought with them, she pulled out some towels and extra clothing.

"I had a feeling that we were going to need these." she handed the clothing off to their repective owners. "Just go back wash yourselves off really quickly and com back alright?" they nodded and they all stood up. Hong Kong decided that it would be faster if he carried her bridal style back to the hut. Japan and China followed after them. "As for you Korea," she turned around to look at him,"you are going to clean this mess up got it?" she had produced her paddle out of nowhere and was holding it menacingly.

"Yes ma'am!" needless to say that from now on Korea will not be allowed anywhere near watermelons.

Once the other four returned they started to enjoy their time in the little secluded area of the island.

"How did you guys find this place anyways?" Taiwan excitedly asked after getting cleaned up and changed.

"Acually its a funny story," Thailand repsonded,"well after you two fell asleep it was really boring. Believe me when I say that we tried to entertain ourselves. But we just couldn't do it without waking you two. So we decided ot go and explore the island to pass some time. We stumbled around for awhile, I'm not afraid to admit that we were 100 percent lost and didn't know where we were going." he laughed.

"Really? How long were you lost though?" Taiwan giggled from her place beside Hong Kong.

"I have no idea but when we did find our way out of the forest you can imagine our surprise to find this place! But it was later in the day when we found this place so it looked different. But you should see it! The sky gets really clear and you can see all the stars."

"Really?" Taiwan eyes were sparkling with excitment. "Can we stay long enough to see it? Please! Please?" she was just dying to see it.

"Yeah I guess we could stay."

"Yay!" they all sat and talked for quite sometime waiting for night time to come. When it did start to get dark Taiwan was hyped up and was excited. So excited that she acted almost like Korea.

"Hey everyone! Take a look at this amazing sunset!" Vietnam pointed it out to everyone. They all turned their heads to take a look. And indeed it was an amazing sunset. The colors blended together toward the sun as it disappeared over the horizon.

"Wow...its beautiful..."China was speachless he had been on this earth for a long time and the beauty of nature still amazed him.

"Kiku! Do you have your camera with you?" Japan looked over to Taiwan and nodded. "Take some pictures! Who knows if any other sunset will be this beautiful." the japanese man nodded and took some pictures. They all sat in silence as they watched the sunset and for the sky to finally go dark. They waited a little while longer and then Korea pointed toward the sky.

"Look! I can see the stars!" and sure enough little specks started to decorate the now dark sky.

"Wow...its amazing." the sky was free of clouds and they could clearly see the moon and the stars. What made it even more amazing was that the moon happened to be full tonight.

As the night dragged on they all started to grow tired. When Taiwan tried stiffle a yawn they all took it as a sign to head back to the hut. Hong Kong had her get on his back once more and took her back before the rest of them. The others started to pack up and head back as well. When they reached their home Hong Kong had just come out of the two girl's room.

"Shes alseep." he said. He was already dressed in his night clothing and looked like he was ready for bed.

"I guess its time for us to go to bed as well huh?" everyone agreed and headed off to their own room. They went about their nightly routine and soon all of the lights were off on the large home that the seven nations shared.

* * *

**A/N: Whew finally finished with this chapter. I actually had to search up common breakfasts in asia to see what I could make them eat. I personaly like eating foods from different cultures so it was fun to look up what each culture ate and it was surprising to see how much alike they are. Reconize the watermelon scene? Well it sounds kinda like this right? **

**http: /khakipants12. /gallery/ 10753798?offset=48#/d29mfbs**

**Translations**

**Xièxiè-Thank you in chinese**

**nón lá- Its a conical leaf hat. Its what Vietnam always has on her in drawings or fanarts.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	6. Childish Games and Vietnamese Jelly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Writer's block sucks! I haven't worked on this story in ages!**

* * *

"KOREA! GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!" Vietnam's voice rang out throughout the shared home. Then a flash of white and navy blue was seen running down the hall. Loud giggles echoed in the hallway and he ran from the furious Vietnamese woman wielding a large paddle. She was covered in a towl and she had obviously just gotten out of a shower.

"Aiyah! What is going on aru?" he was just coming in from the garden when he saw the chase.

"Korea! Give it back to her!" Taiwan came hopping out of their room more or less screaming at him.

"Damn it! I'll kill you if you don't give that back!" the paddle was raised above her head and ready to strike him but he ran fast enough to get out of her reach. He looked back laughing not realizing what he was going to run into. When he hit the solid figure he lost balance and fell to the ground instantly.

"Oof" was the small sound he made as he fell down. Judging by the height it was Thailand. And right he was. Thailand quickly grabbed the sea-green bra and gave it back to Vietnam slightly blushing.

"Uhh...umm. Here." he rubbed the back of his head not being able to think of what to say about it.

"Thank you." she said as she walked back to her room accompanied by Taiwan. After a few minutes of silence the two finally came out. Vietnam was fully clothed and the paddle had been put away but not so much that one couldn't grab it if it was needed.

"Young Soo, may you please tell us what that was about?" China was standing there giving him one of his most sternest look. Korea just simply shrugged with an indifferent look on his face.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do it." he gave them one of his huge smiles and ran out the door before Vietnam could go grab her paddle and before the chase was on once again.

When she finally realized what he had said fury and rage filled her once more and she was off to her room to get the paddle. Seeing this Thiland sprang into action, after she had exited the her room with paddle in hand he grabbed her and held her in a vise grip.

"Now now Hue. Please Calm down." he gently cooed her but it had no effect.

"Thai! Let go of me right now! Or else!" she was struggling in his grip. She was waving the paddle around without a thought and it looked like someone was going to get hurt if she didn't drop it soon. Thailand looked around to find someone to help him with Vietnam when his eyes landed on China.

"China!" Thailand hissed and the elder nation looked up at him. "Grab the paddle from her!"

"What? Are you crazy aru?" he had a slighly shocked and terrified look on his face showing that he had no intentions on going near the Vietnamese while she had the paddle in hand.

"Either you do that or we all might end up killed later!" he could feel his grip on her loosening because of all the thrashing. "Hurry! I can't hold her forever!"

"Oh alright aru." he walked quickly over to the two and grabbed the paddle "Vietnam! Let go."

"No! Korea need to be killed!" the two fought over the paddle and neither of them was winning.

"Keep her still! I've almost got the paddle aru." then her hand slipped and the paddle was now in his hands. "Got it!"

"Damn it China! You better give me that back!" she was now free chasing him around the home.

"How long before this all ends?" Taiwan sat on one of the stools and was swinging her legs back an forth.

"No idea." Hong Kong replied.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Japan stood on the other side of Taiwan.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to?" Taiwan looked at both men for an answer. Hong Kong shurgged his shoulders and Japan looked deep in thought.

"Why don't we just let them work it out? And besides its the most entertaining thing this morning."

"Hai. Maybe it is best if they work it out."

"Okay then."

The three fell back into a silence just watching the other nations trying to resolve their own problem. After about 15 minutes Vietnam cooled down enough to not try and kill the three male nations that were involved in the incident. Vietnam had that angry look on her face and the three nations in front of her trembling.

"Hue! We should go and play a game!" Taiwan slid off of the chair and pulled on Vietnam's arm.

"What?" Vietnam had confusion written all over he face.

"A game! We should play one!"

" Why?"

"Because its boring! So can we?"

"Uhh okay. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Are you sure? It sounds a little childish..."

"Yeah! So c'mon lets play! Who wants to go first?" there was silence as everyone looked around expecting one of the others to volunteer. Slowly one hand was extended into the air.

"I'll do it ana~"

"Great!" Taiwan clasped her hand together in excitment. "Whats a good number to count to? Hmm...oh! I got it! Thai count to 30 and the rest of us will hide!" everyone could see that she wa trying very hard to supress giggles. Amazing how childish she could be at times.

"Okay." he turned around and started to count, "One...two...three...four..." within seconds the other nations were gone and trying to figure out a hiding place.

"Hmm what is the best place to hide?" Vietnam was walking down one of the halls that she hadn't been down yet. She hadn't had the chance to explore the entire hut so she was a little unfamilar with her current surrounding.

"Oh! I'm sorry aru." she quickly reconized the voice it was China's!

"Haven't found a hiding place yet?" she raised and eyebrow at him.

"No not yet. Seems like you haven't either."

"...20...21...22...23..." they could hear Thailand's voice drifting down the hall.

"We should find a place to hide before he finds us. I don't want to be the first one to be caught." they both looked around until China spotted a closet. He went to open it and it was empty. It could easily fit the two of them. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled into the closest with him, shutting the door.

Opening the door Taiwan saw that Hong Kong was just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"This isn't the best place to hide you know."

"I know." he responded with an indifferent expression.

"Why aren't you trying?"

"Because it may not seem like it but it is one of the best."

"I don't follow."

"People tend to not look in the most obvious places therefore, obvious places are the best places to hide.

"Ohhhh." after that they fell into a silence until they heard Thailand's voice.

"Ready or not here I come ana~" they heard footsteps come closer and closer but the door was never touched.

"Looks like you're right he passed right by us." he made a sound and went back to staring at the ceiling. "Hong?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever do anything other than read in your free time?" she could've sworn that there was a amused smile that flashed across his face.

"When I lived with Arthur it was rather boring. He had a huge private study that was filled with books. In my spare time I usually picked a book off one of the shelves and read it. Since it was often quiet there I was able to read books for hours. After I left his home the habit stayed. So now I read for enjoyment."

"Oh. Hey did you bring any books here?"

"Yes." they once again fell back into silence until the door opened.

"Found you~"

"Awww. Wait who's left?"

"Only people left are Kiku, Hue, and Yao."

"Well lets go and find them!" Korea's head popped out of nowhere and then he started to run off.

"C'mon let go!" Taiwan ran-well sort of-out of the room in a different direction. Hong Kong slowly got off the bed and left the room along with Thailand.

"I wonder why they haven't checked around here yet?" Vietnam was leaning against one of the wall of the closet that China had pulled her into. It was dark but she could make out his figure right in front of her.

"I have no idea aru." they waited until they heard light footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"I hear Mei coming."

"How could you possibly know that its her?"

"Listen to the footsteps, they're off beat and uneven. I learned this during my days with France. I used to hide from him and I learned what his footsteps sound like so I could advoid him." the footsteps stopped and the doorknob slowly turned.

"Found you!" she let out a sound that was a mix of a yell and squeal. The two exited the closet and looked around see that everyone but Japan was present.

"Hey wheres Japan?" Vietnam inquired.

"We have no idea. No one has found him yet. Hes really good!"

"Hmm anyone check his room yet?"

"First place I looked. He was nowhere to be found. I even looked in the closet."

"Hmm." Vietnam snapped her fingers and started to walk in the direction of Thailand and Japan's room.

"We've already checked. Twice!" nonetheless Vietnam continued on doing whatever she was doing. She opened the closet and knelt down on the floor, she stared at it intently before knocking on it softly. Then she pulled on something and to their surprise there was a hidden door.

"Found you." she then offered her hand to him and he took it. "Looks like you're our winner."

"Lets play again! Korea was found first so hes next!" Korea then left the room to go back into the kitchen where Thailand had started.

"One...two...three...four..." they heard him start counting slowly but they could tell that he was excited.

"Hide!" Taiwan herself was determinded be the the last to be found. All of the other nations spit up to find a different hiding place around the large home.

After god knows how many round-which Japan won the majority of them-they got hungry and stopped playing the game.

"That was fun" Taiwan was helping Vietnam prepare some food in the kitchen along with Thailand and Japan. After they had finished preparing the food the set it out in the middle of the table for everyone. There was a type of food for everyone and more.

"We're done!" Vietnam called out to the rest of the nations, Korea was the first to rush into the room.

"Finally! I'm starving!" he quickly took a seat and grabbed a bowl and started eating without the others.

"Geez, save some for us." Taiwan then took the seat across from him and grabbed her own bowl.

"Don't worry I cooked a lot so eat all you want." Vietnam smiled warmly at the two. "Go on now the rest of you. Sit down and eat." they all took their seats and started to eat.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Taiwan asked looking at the elder.

"I will in a minute. I just need to go and check up on something for a minute." she then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Whats she doing?" Korea was talking through a mouthful of various foods.

"I don't know..." Vietnam then reappeared and sat down in between Taiwan and China.

"What did you need to check up on aru?"

"Its a surprise. But we can't eat it until later."

"Why?"

"Because it still needs to set up. But that also means that _no one_ is allowed to open the refrigerator. If you do you don't get any. If you guys need anything you ask me." the rest at the table nodded before they continued to eat. Once they finished China, Hong Kong, and Korea washed the dishes.

"Hey guys!" Korea was trying to keep his voice down. China looked at him while Hong Kong pretended like he didn't hear him.

"What aru? Why are you talking like that?" China asked.

"I'm going to try and look in the fridge."

"What? You heard Vietnam, if you look you don't get any of whatever it is!" China's voice was now hushed as not to alert Vietnam.

"She won't know. She isn't like Japan." that silenced China and Korea proceeded to walk slowly and softly over to the refrigerator and was about to reach for the handle of the refrigerator until a voice came out of nowhere.

"Korea! Don't even." Vietnam's voice called and Korea jumped. He whipped his head around a peaked out of the doorway to see that Vietnam was still sitting on the couch with her head turned around reading.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I know you well Korea and I knew that you would try."

"O-oh. Does this mean that I don't get any of whatever is in there?"

"Depends. Did you see what's in there?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Oh okay then."

"Guyyys? Can we play another game?" Taiwan half asked half whined.

"Why? We just finshed playing a game." Hong Kong was leaning on the couch reading the book Vietnam was reading.

"Because I'm bored and I wanna play another one."

Vietnam sighed and closed the book, "And what exactly do you want to play?" she said as she set down the book.

"Can we play tag?"

"But you can't play. Your foot is still bothering you."

"Who says I can't? Just because my foot is hurt doesn't mean I can't play."

"That just made no sense! You'll be super slow and always get tagged!" Korea threw his arms in the air being overly dramatic as always.

"Shut up!" before they could start another fight Thailand butted in.

"Maybe we should ana~ Besides none of us have anything better to do."

"He is correct. Only you and Hong Kong have something to do." Japan quitely spoke up.

"See! Even Kiku agrees! So can we? Pleeeeasse?"

"Okay. But we can't do it in the house."

"So lets go outside!"

"Fine." they all stood up and headed for the door. "Okay then. Who gets to be it?"

"I want to!" surprisingly it turned out ot be Taiwan.

"But you can't run that fast with your hurt foot."

"I know but I still want to play."

"Fine. Mei is it."

"Yay!" she looked around and chased after the first person her eyes landed on. She ran to Hong Kong and he quickly caught on and started to run away. He ran toward Japan and seeing this Japan started to run as well. Taiwan lagged quite a distance behind them but then stopped. "Ow! My foot!" everyone ran toward her to check up on her. "You're it!" she touched China's shoulder and started to run off giggling. They were all still blinking in confusion before her words sunk in.

"Run! Aniki is it!" Korea started off in a different direction than Taiwan and soon the rest of them started to run.

"Aiyah! I'm too old for this!"

"C'mon Yao! I'm almost as old as you are and I can do this!" Vietnam called as she ran away from him.

"Fine!" China started to run after Thailand and before long he had sucessfuly tagged him. From there the tag was passed on from nation to nation. Taiwan wasn't tagged very often because it seemed like a cheap shot to do so.

"I'm tired." Taiwan now sat on the ground panting.

"What time is it?" Korea sat a distance away from her panting as well.

"I have no idea we've been playing for a long time now."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm hungry again."

"Well I think the surprise has set now. So will you settle for a snack?" Vietnam got up and walked back into the house.

"Okay!" Korea quickly jumped up and followed her. Slowly one by one they all started to get up and follow the other two.

"Just sit down in the living room and I'll be right there!" Vietnam called from the kitchen. Once they all settled down Vietnam appeared in the doorway carrying a tray of jelly. It was cut up in little squares and aranged neatly on the play. She set it down gently on the coffee table.

"Oh! I know what this is! Sung sa. Right?"

"Close its sương sa."

"Looks like jelly." Korea picked up one of the forks before gently poking it.

"It is." Taiwan picked one up with her hand and put it in her mouth. "Yummy!"

"Glad you like it." Vietnam smiled. "Well go on! I want you guys to taste it before Taiwan and Thailand eats it all!" and true to her statement Taiwan and Thailand were eating the sương sa without hesitation.

"Hey! Save some for us!"

"Well its too bad that you've been staring at it like its posioned." Taiwan grabbed another piece of the sương sa and ate it. "Well? You guys going to try it or are me, Thai, and Hue going to have to eat it all?" the other nations then each took a piece of the jelly in their hand and held it up to their mouths to taste it.

After poping it into his mouth his expression turned into a surprise one, "It tastes like coconut! But it looks like chocolate!"

"I never got why you do that Hue." Thailand continued eating waiting for an answer.

"Its a part of the appeal. When people look at it it looks like chocolate, but when they taste it it tastes like coconut. Plus just being simply white doesn't look as nice."

"Ohhh. That makes sense." by now all of the other nations had joined the two in eating the jelly.

"Hahaha don't worry. Theres more in the kitchen, I knew that between Thai and Mei I would have to make a large batch. I will be right back." Vietnam picked up the almost empty tray and left for the kitchen. When she came back the tray was once again filled with the jelly snack. She placed it down again and before long the nations were talking happily and eating the jelly and Vietnam smiled to herself. They were her family and she would always be there to take care of them.

* * *

**A/N: The begining was all my sister's idea! I had such a writer's block that resorted to asking my little sister! But it was a pretty easy begining to write so I sort of owe her something, too bad I'm not telling her.**

**I find it funny how people don't look in the most obvious places when they play hide and seek. I usually hide IN MY OWN ROOM and people don't look there. Japan is so ninja.**

**Somewhere in my head I see Hong Kong being really smart but doesn't really show it. About the mention of France Vietnam was under the French's conrol for about a century so since I had Hong Kong talking about England might as well throw Vietnam's relationship with France in there as well.**

**Translations:**

**S****ương sa****-Its Vietnamese jelly. I had some a couple days ago and now I want some more...And I do realize in real life it would take a lot longer for the ****s****ương sa**** to set but its the anime world time speeds up. I don't know of anyone else does this but my family colours it light brown like chocolate but its coconut flavoured. And the way Taiwan pronounced it was like the way my friends say it.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	7. Lets Go Camping!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: I have a request for everyone reading this story. I'm running out of ideas for this fic and I would kindly appriciate it if someone(s) could help me with it. Just send me a review with an idea and hopefuly I will have time to respond.**

* * *

As the end of the first week of vacation ended the nations decided to camp out under the stars. They decided to spend the night at the small beach that they had found earlier in the week. Taiwan's foot had healed perfectly and she was now able to do anything the other nations were able to so, save for the things that only each nation knew how to do. Since it was still quite early they decided to relax for a while before leaving. They wanted to be there before sunset so they could settle down first. A few of the nations had decided to take a quick nap because they wanted to stay up at late as possible that night.

The only nations not asleep were Korea-only because of his constant levels of energy-, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. So basicly the three youngest Asian nations.

"It is soooooo borrriiinnngggggg." the complaint of course came from Korea.

"Then find something to do, it's not like something is just going to appear out of nowhere. And we're not her for you entertainment." Taiwan was seated next to Hong Kong who was reading another one of his books. Then they lasped into silence. The very short silence was broken by another one of Korea's complaints.

"But theres abso-"

"I don't care, just be quiet Korea!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Korea stuck his tongue out in a child like fashion. The closing of a book stopped any response that Taiwan was going to make, they then turned to the other nation in the room.

"You two should stop arguing before you wake the others up." Hong Kong then placed the book on the table before getting up.

"Too late for that." They turned around to see Vietnam tying up her hair and the others slowly coming out of their rooms.

"Aiyaaah, can't you two go a single day without fighting aru?" China looked kind of irritated about being woken up so suddenly.

"Look at it this way Yao, we would've woken up in a little bit anyways." Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw that it was just a little past one in the afternoon. "So how about we have a late lunch and then get ready to leave? With the extra time we could go swimming again. We haven't done that since the first day we got here. How does that sound?"

"Well I guess I'm a little hungry, what about you guys?" Thailand asked looking around, the others nodded slightly.

"Good! What do you guys want to eat?"

"Hmm, since we're going swimming why don't we eat something light." Japan suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay so how does everyone feel about some stir-fry and possibly a salad?"

"Sounds good to me da-ze!"

"M'kay then. China, Mei why don't you two help me?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

The three of them headed into the kitchen while everyone else found something else to do. Hong Kong had gone back to reading while everyone just settled around the living room doing whatever and there was nothing but the sounds of food being cooked.

"Hey, China are you almost done with the vegetables?"

"Yeah, they're almost done. You can add the noddles now aru." he was currently stirring the things in the large pan since they didn't have a wok.

"Okay." Vietnam finished straining the noddles before tossing them in with the vegetables. "Make sure they're only in there for a little while, I don't want the noddles to over cook."

"I know aru." he then dumped the contents of the pan onto a plate and moved out of the way so Vietnam could use the pan. She dumped some cubed meat into the pan and started to stir.

"Mei would you mind finding me the vinegar when you're done?"

"Sure thing." came her reply as she finished cutting up the tomatoes.

Vietnam who had added onions to the pan during the exchange was now turning off the heat and grabbed the bowl where Taiwan had put the lettuce and the tomatoes.

"Here you go." Taiwan had set the bottle of vinegar down next to Vietnam who have her a soft thank you and told her that she could go and wait in the living room. Grabbing a small bowl she poured enough vinegar to fill about half of it before adding some water. She then added some pepper and sugar before stirring and then tasting it. Deeming it was perfect she poured it over the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and meat before tossing it. Grabbing the plate in her other hand she headed out to where the others were waiting at the dining table.

"Food's done." at those word she could've sworn she saw Korea's eyes light up. She placed the food down in the middle an took her seat. As they began to eat there was nothing but silence, it bordered awkward since no one knew what to say so they kept quite. The silence continued for a little while longer until Taiwan spoke up.

"Guys our trip is over in like a week, we should do something really memorable."

"What could be more memorable then spending time with your family aru?" China continued eating after he had finished.

Taiwan gave him a look before speaking,"You know what I mean."

"Then what do you propose we do Mei?" Vietnam had put her bowl down and laid her chopstick over them.

"I don't yet! But I want to do something different, and fun, and just really memorable." she looked like she was ready to leap out of her seat at any moment with excitement.

"Why don't you figure something out and if it's reasonable enough we'll do it. But first finish your food." Vietnam picked up her chopsticks and began eating again, Taiwan then quickly followed. When everyone finished Thailand, Japan, and Hong Kong volunteered to wash the dishes much to the protest of Vietnam.

"Why do you go and pack whatever you need to pack for swimming." Thailand suggested still trying to get Vietnam out of the kitchen so they could wash the dishes. After a few more minutes of insisting Vietnam finally gave up and went back to her shared room.

"Ah! Hue! Can you help me with something?" Taiwan was currently rummaging through her things looking for something.

"Yeah, sure Mei. What do you need?"

"Well I can't seem to pick a swimsuit, can you pick one for me?"

"You brought more than two swimsuits with you?" Vietnam had pulled out her bag and was adding some clothes along with a towl and her swimsuit into the bag.

"Well of course! So which one do you think I should bring?" Taiwan turned around holding two swimsuits in either hand. The one in her right hand was a one-piece that had a neck line that stopped right in the middle of the breasts. It was a light pink with yellow floral designs on it compleated with the top part being in a halter-style. The one in her left hand was a dark red two-piece with the top being a halter style with a white floral desgin. The bottm was a simple solid colour with two bows adorning either side of the hip.

"I like the red one."

"Really? I haven't worn this one yet." the younger girl placed the one-piece back with the rest of her things.

"Then more of a reason to wear it then right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hey, I want to see your swimsuit!"

"Sure, but its not like yours. Mine's just plain." she held up her swimsuit for the younger girl to see. It was a simple two-piece coloured light green with no designs on it.

"Aww jeez Hue, you should dress like me sometime! I think you would look great in all of the things I have! We're close to the same size right?" Taiwan was now once again digging through her things looking for something for the other girl.

"Whats wrong with the way I dress? I like it simple and efficient."

"Theres nothing wrong with it but-aha! Found you! Here." She handed Vietnam another swimsuit. It was a redish pink colour with a large gold star in the middle along with a few smaller gold stars adorning the rest of the top and bottom half of the swimsuit. "It looks like your flag and its a little big on me so I think that it'll be perfect for you." Vietnam eyed the swimsuit taking it from the other girl. A soft chuckle coming from her before she looked at the younger girl.

"It's cute, maybe I'll wear it next time."

"So you'll eventually wear it?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Hey, Hue you think we should put on our swimsuits now or, should we change into the when we get there?"

"Hmm. I guess we should change now since it would be easier for use to get into the water and it would be more convenient. Lets just change now. Do you wan't you change first?"

"Yeah sure thing." the younger of the two then disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door lest they wanted to repeat what had happened with Vietnam and Korea. As soon as she finished she stepped out and allowed the older girl to change. Once they were done they dressed in a plain shirt and some shorts, grabbed their bags and headed into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"What took you two so long? All you had to do was change da-ze." Korea was dressed in a T-shirt and white swim trunks with red and blue stripes on it. All the other boys had on a T-shirt and their swim tunks as well.

"Xin lỗi, Mei couldn't decide on a swinsuit and she needed some help. She also wanted me to wear one of hers."

"Ana~ We should get going if we want to get there soon." Thailand spoke up as he headed for the door. Everyone else started to follow man with the glasses. Since this time everyone knew the way they had made it to their destination faster than they had the last time.

"Mmmm its nice and warm!" said as she stretched, from the walk/hike,"I hope the water is nice."

"Why don't you go and see?" Thailand suggested as he placed everyone's belonging in a neat pile near the top.

"Sorry, but I'm going in when Hue goes in."

"Then you'll be waiting a while. We still need to sort things out." Vietnam answered from her place a few meters away.

"Well why don't I help? The faster we get this done the faster we can get in the water!"

"Thats a good idea why don't you go Help Hong Kong and Japan?"

"Okay~" Taiwan then proceeded to jog over to where the two males were setting up a large table. She watched as Japan walked away to do something for a moment. "You need any help?" she questioned.

"Yeah, would you mind grabbing that end and holding it up for me?" she nodded and did as he said. She watched as he pulled the legs of the table out and locked them in place. She turned around as someone tapped her shoulder. It was Japan, she realized what he wanted her to do and moved out of the way as he did the ame thing Hong Kong had done with the legs. She watched as they gently flipped the table over so it could stand on its own.

"Good work aru." China walked over and placed some bags will they all presumed to have food in them on the table. "We're almost done, you can go and relax now aru." After a few more moments of setting up everything was ready for later. Korea had already stripped off his shirt and was already in the water while Taiwan and Vietnam had just finished changing and were now heading for the water.

"Hue! C'mon, you're taking forever!" Taiwan whined as she turned areound to face the other girl.

Chuckling the older girl sped up her pace slightly but not enough to satisfiy the younger girl,"If you're in such a hurry why don't you go ahead of me?"

"Because I want to make sure you get in the water. You always stay up on dry land, you should swim with me!"

"And get caught in a waterfight between you and Young Soo? No thank you."

"We didn't start a waterfight last time."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that you will this time."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I spend enough time with you two to know." having no response Taiwan just simply grabbed Vietnam's wrist and dragged her into the water. They continued walking until they were up to their waist in water. "The water is a little colder than I expected but its bearable." Taiwan had laid down and was now floating in the water with a smile on her and and looking completely relaxed.

"Hmmm. I think it feels nice."

"Whatever, I'm going to swim okay?"

"M'Kay. I'll be right here of you need me." Vietnam rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

"Okay, just watch where you're floating. You could drift off somewhere."

"Don't worry I'll be just fine."

"Okay then." With that Vietnam went underneath the water and swam away from the younger girl.

Listening as the other swam away Taiwan slowly let her eyes slip close and relaxed her body even further. She let out a satisfied sigh as she felt the water ripple over her body, the soothing motion slowly lullling her. "I could stay like this forever, its so relaxing. Everything is quiet and its just me." she murmured to herself. After a few more moents she slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself up slightly. "Thats odd, usually Korea would be in the water by now. Where is he?" as she spoke she didn't realize the sudden change in how the water moved beneath her. "Hmmm I wonder if hes-" she was cut short when she felt something grab onto her ankle and yank her down, "AHHHHHH!" she screamed before she was yanked down again.

Hearing the scream the nations on the land and Vietnam rushed to the water. They could see that she was struggling to stay afloat. Vietnam was trying to reach the girl but she was too far away, Hong Kong had jumped into the water along with Thailand to help her.

"Hong! Hue!" she yelled as they both managed to grab her hand and pull her up. Taiwan panted as she clutched onto the other boy for dear life. Vietnam's eyes narrowed as she dove under the water to see what was going, as she suspected it was Korea who had been causing all of the touble. Thailand who had noticed the look in his neighbor's eyes and dove under as well.

"Thank...you..." Taiwan panted after she recovered from the shock of what had happened. She was still clutching onto Hong Kong's shoulders, afraid that if she let go the same thing might happen again.

"Ack! H-hey! Watch what you're doing!" they heard an all too familar voice. Korea.

"I think we all know who was behind all of this." Vietnam and Thailand were currently holding Korea by either on of his arms and dragging him towards the other two.

Taiwan's fear had now morphed into anger as they two elder nations were dragging the Korean man towards them. "Korea? That wasn't funny! I was scared for my life, and I thought I was going to die!" she had let go of Hong Kong and raised as fist before swinging it across Korea's head before she angrily stomped off and back to dry land.

"Back on land China and Japan stood ready with towels for all of the nations that been in the water. Taiwan had grabbed a towel from China and went off somewhere before any of the other nations could get back. After everyone was relatively dry they all gathered around Korea and Vietnam. Vietnam was nursing the large bump that has formed as a result of getting hit on the head, hard. Korea was once again trying to touch the bump when Vietnam swatted his hand away.

"What did I tell you about touching it?" she scolded him in a way that reinforced her role as the mother or big sister. Korea muttered a quick apology and went silent. "Don't tell that to me, you need to tell that to Taiwan." Vietnam's voice had softened and was now just slighly rubbing the boy's head. "There, better?" Korea nodded softly and she stood up. "You better come up with a good apology before Hong brings Mei back."

"Okay." came the soft reply. The other nations had left Korea alone to think about what he had done and they were now all busying themselves with other things. Sometime passed before they all saw Hong Kong return with Taiwan quickly following behind. Everyone looked over to Korea who was now standing at the far end of the beach waiting for her. Taiwan kept walking when Hong Kong stopped over where the other nations were.

"You think she'll forgive him?"

"I don't know Hong, he did scare her to death." Vietnam answered watching the two.

"And almost caused all of us a panic attack aru."

"I think it would be best to wait and see." with that Japan turned around and resumed to what he was doing.

"Mmm, I guess you're right." everyone else watched for a little while longer before resuming to their tasks, leaving two of the youngest nations to sort out their own problems.

"-again I'm really sorry for what I did."

"You have to come up with something better than that! You can't possibly belive how scared I was! Gosh, I can't even believe we're considered family! Why do you always do that?" Taiwan's expression was one of anger and by her words she really was mad.

"I guess maybe it's because you always get the attention." came the mumbled reply.

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said but are you serious?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't get it, I mean you of all people? I mean if anything I think you get all of the attention. I'm even jealous!"

"Wha-? Wait what?"

"Yeah, I mean like I think Hue really sometimes does favor you. Y'know? Since she does seem to have a pretty good friendship with you know." Taiwan adverted her eyes and her right hand started to rub her left upper arm.

"You mean my brother? North?"

"Yeah, you know I think she takes it easy on you sometimes."

"Compaired to what she really could do, I guess she has hasn't she?"

"See?"

"But what about you! She always takes your side and is always angry with me! Everyone else does too."

"She just wants you to grown up! Look at me! I'm younger and I'm more mature than you! Hell, even some of the Micro Nations are more mature than you." Korea with a lack of argument crossed his arms and pouted. "See? That is what I mean."

"Hmph!" Korea then proceded to stick his tongue out at the girl across from him.

"Ana, I think they're close to making up." Thailand handed Vietnam a water bottle and sat down next to her and watched the two nations down the beach.

"Hmm, I guess so. But I wonder much longer its going to take."

"Aiyah, they've been talking for over 15 minutes aru. How much longer will they take."

"Patience Yao, remember when we were younger? We didn't have a family like this to make us forgive each other. It took us much much longer than it is taking them. Besides I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes. They'll be done soon."

"If you say so." The three of them returned their gazes to Korea and Taiwan and continued waiting.

"So do you forgive me?"

"I guess so, but only if you don't try anything like that again for the next hundred years."

"Deal! Also as another defence for myself for what I did, I'm your brother I'm expected to do things like that da-ze!" he then ran off to be with the other nations while Taiwan stood in shock before running after him.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated(almost 5 months!) this but don't worry all of those that ready this story, I haven't forgotten about you all. I've just been having some trouble with my writer's block and I can't seem to find any motivation or ideas for writing any of my fanfics. School is going to start real soon so I just wanted to make sure that this chapter was posted before then for fear that I won't have a lot of time for my fanfics since I'm starting my first year of highschool. As for the food they were cooking my parents make those things a lot so I was just sticking with what I knew best when it came to food. The second part of the camping trip will revolve around star gazing and some first kisses, so theres a little hint and teaser for you guys. By the way did you guys get the little hint when it came to Taiwan's and Vietnam's swimsuits?**

**Well anyways I hope to be able to update with another chapter as soon as I can but if not, remember real life come first!**

**Translations:**

**Xin lỗi-Sorry**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	8. A Night Under The Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, or even the idea. All I own is the fic.**

**A/N: Last one of all the updates for now. Hope you all accept this as an early Christmas present and a huge thank you for the support!**

* * *

As the sun set over the clear blue water the nations had started a small fire. Dinner was just finished and they wanted to star gaze for most of the night; if they could stay up.

"Ahh, it seems so peaceful here aru." China sat at the top of the beach watching the sun set.

"Yes, it is. After today's events I wouldn't mind a little peace." Vietnam sat next to him watching the younger nations. "And some time to relax."

"Mmm. Aiyah I feel so old like this."

"How so? I think we're just acting older than the rest because we are older then them. Remember?" the two lapsed into a comfortable silence before they were called to join the rest of the Asian nations. China stood up first and brushed off some of the sand that was sticking to him, before offering Vietnam a hand. Vietnam smiled and took his hand allowing him to help her to her feet.

The pair joined the rest of the Asians around the fire.

"It's starting to cool down." Japan stated staring at the fire.

"Maybe we should change? I am starting to get a little cold." Taiwan had her arms around herself and standing as close to the fire as she could.

"That would be a good idea for you freeze Mei. Come on, let's change." Both Vietnam and Taiwan walked off and disappeared before returning changed. Taiwan was dressed in a light pink sundress with red and white flower patterns. Vietnam was dressed in a plain light blue dress with the straps tied behind her neck.

The boys had all changed into shorts and t-shirts while the two girls were gone.

"Why do girls always take so long?" Korea asked poking the fire.

"I'd like to see how long it takes you to put on a dress." Taiwan shot back sitting down next to Hong Kong.

"Today has been wonderful." The younger girl sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "We should do this more often."

"If only we had the time though. When we get back, its back to work for us." Vietnam added a bit disappointed.

"Then we should make this something to do every year."

"Like an annual vacation?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good, but we all have different schedules and it would be hard."

"We'll make it work! After all it's been such a long time since we've been like this. Like a family."

"Lets just enjoy while we can and we'll deal with this when we get back."

"Okay." without them to fill the air with their voices the sound of the sea in harmony with the sound of the crackling fire was all that was heard. For a long time they all just sat there in thought staring at the brightly burning fire their eye reflecting the same flame, some peaceful and comforting, and others fierce and painful. But all the same the warmth that existed within it.

Before they knew it the sun had sunk below the ocean horizon and it was night fall. The moon had shown itself along with the stars that were ever so slowly starting to dot the sky.

"Look at the stars ana~" Thailand stared at the sky

"It's beautiful..." Taiwan breathed softly, her brown eyes large in awe.

"It's not every day you get a sight this beautiful." Vietnam smiled. The countries continued to gaze at the night sky for a while long each lost in their own thoughts. A movement from Hong Kong but none gave it too much thought. Then suddenly he and Taiwan got up and walked off somewhere, leaving the rest the nations by themselves on the beach.

The two had wondered back to a small cliff like place just a little while away from where they were. Taiwan took a seat close to the edge continued to gaze at the stars while Hong Kong slowly sat down next to her.

"Hey, Hong?" She turned her head slowly to look at the older boy, who in turn look at her with a blank face, devoid of emotion. "Thanks for earlier, and for everything on this trip. I know I was being a brat after Korea's prank but thanks for putting up with it." he said nothing for a while but then suddenly his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her into a hug.

"I was scared when he did that." that short sentence was the only thing that he said before letting go. Taiwan reacted rather differently than he expect. Leaning forward she pressed their lips together only for a second before pulling away. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy about that." getting over the shock a small smile spread on his before he wrapped an arm around her and pulling her close.

Back on the beach China and Vietnam were walking along the water while everyone else was still gathered around the fire doing various things. Vietnam was playing with a slightly broken shell she had found along the way as China watched the waters lapping at the shore.

"China, what's the point of this walk?" Vietnam finally voiced after they were far enough that she was sure the other nations wouldn't be watching or listening.

"Can't we just enjoy the night aru?"

"I would love to, but you were the one who asked me to join you. And by the sounds of it you wanted to talk to me too." there was a silence before they both stopped walking. China looked up at the moon as Vietnam did the same before going back to playing with the shell.

"Hue, why are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Vietnam asked looking at him.

"Why is it, that you and I are always on professional terms when there isn't a need to be friendly? But when there are times like this with everyone you become so open and honest? Why do you keep shifting away and closer at the same time with me?" there was no change in his voice, it remained the same as though everything was normal.

"Yao-"

"All I want from you Hue is an answer. That is all I am asking of you aru."

"Yao, what do you think of me and what am I to you? Honestly for me to give you an answer you need to answer that one question." He looked at her blankly unable to put what he thought of her into words. So many things swirled around his head.

"What I think of you aru?"

"Yes, if you are unable to give me an answer then I cannot give you one in return." there was silence again before China spoke, his voice trembled slightly but he pushed forward.

"Hue, you are an incredibly strong woman, you will always defend what you believe to be right, you are so loving to Mei and the younger nations aru."

"You know, we are two the oldest nations still alive. Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, and so many others are gone. I remember them so vaguely, but yet I still do remember them. Greece and Egypt still today live in the legacy their mothers left behind."

"So does Italy, Romano, and even Prussia. But compared to them we are still only children aru. We came into existence just a little before they disappeared. You came in a little while after myself; your memories of them are less detailed then mine aru."

"But all the same I remember them. That is why I am how I am with Mei and them. I remember how harsh the world was back then, I don't want them to be like how we were raised."

"But in the end they all broke away aru."

"That just means they're strong and are ready to face the world by themselves. Your rulers, they tried to control my people and I admit at first I liked having a family, at first I liked how it was just us all the time. I didn't even mind the fact that I had to abandon everything I knew for you."

"But?"

"But then my people opened my eyes to the truth. I couldn't ignore their cries for help and so I rebelled. Turns out, I had been strong enough to survive in this world long before that. I did just fine on my own, and every battle, every war I've been a part of has made me stronger. Scars don't decide our fate, they tell our story and they show our strength." She looked at him with bright burning eyes filled with life and passion before he lips spread into a large smile. He smiled back before turning to look at the ocean. "You still need to answer my question Yao." Vietnam said after some moments had passed.

"I did, didn't I aru?"

"No, you answered the first part, not what am I to you."

"You were my little sister a long time ago, but now I'm not sure what you are to me aru. It's getting so hard to tell the difference between..."

"Between what? Between the two types of love?" Shock was all he felt when he slowly turned to look at her. Her face unreadable as she continued to stare at the water.

"How did you know aru?" He finally returned after the shock had faded.

"I just made a guess and I seem to be right. That was another reason as to why it was so easy to break away from you. I had already realized my feelings by then, my love for you as a brother had along the way morphed itself into true love. At first I denied it but then I slowly accepted it and I guess the first step was to be seen as your equal. But that couldn't happen unless I was independent." A soft chuckle made her snap her head up to look at him, angry flooding her heart.

"I though you hated me the whole entire time during the rebellion aru." He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and laughed slightly as she pouted glared at him. The two pulled away slightly as Vietnam leaned up the same time China leaned down. The kiss was soft and broken just seconds after it started. The two of them stood there in each other's arms admiring the night's beauty.

There were no words of love exchanged that night for there was no need.

* * *

**A/N: Every single time I write something for HK and Taiwan it turns out fluffy, and every time I write something for China and Vietnam it turns out all deep and emotional. Its a curse I tell you! I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter but it got my idea across I think.**

**Well that's all for this year everyone! I'll see you in 2012 where I will hopefully be finishing the story! Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Bye everyone~!**

**Translations:**

**None**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
